Slotting cutters are known for cutting keyways and the like and, also, for providing work members with slots of various width.
Slotting cutters are somewhat similar to milling cutters in that the cutter usually employs a disc-like member having cutting inserts mounted in the periphery thereof. In a milling cutter, the cutting inserts are generally presented axially, whereas, in a slotting cutter, the cutting inserts protrude radially from the supporting disc and are, thus, presented to the work in the radial direction.
In order to form slots rapidly and efficiently, it is desirable that the cutting inserts be solidly supported in the cutter body and have adequate clearance between the cutting edges of the inserts and the cutter body as the material is removed from the work piece. With the inserts solidly supported and having sufficient clearance between the cutter body and the cutting edges, the slotting cutter is able to withstand substantial loads and can cut extremely rapidly, freely and accurately.
During a cutting operation in a conventional milling cutter 100, such as a slotting cutter shown in FIG. 6, the cutting load (indicated by the downward arrow) is located at the cutting tip 132 of the cutting insert 130. This downward force exerted by the cutting load is counteracted by an upward force (indicated by the upward arrow) exerted by the interaction of the cutting insert 130 contacting the axial support surface 104 of the insert pocket 102. However, the radially outermost location 134 in which the cutting insert 130 contacts the axial support surface 104 the pocket 102 is located radially inward with respect the cutting load located at the cutting tip 132. This radial difference in the locations of the cutting load and the outermost location 134 in which the cutting insert 130 is supported by the pocket 102 produces a tendency for the cutting insert 130 to rotate about its vertical axis 136 (indicated by the arcuate arrow). Unfortunately, existing pocket designs are inadequate in preventing this tendency of the cutting insert to rotate in the pocket during a cutting operation.